


New Year's Kiss

by 20170807s



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20170807s/pseuds/20170807s
Summary: Jaehwan and his friends meet up after 2 years Guanlin graduated high school at OngNiel’s new year’s party. Will Jaehwan be able to get his new year’s kiss or will he go home as the only friend that wasn’t kissed?





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing at all so i’m sorry in advance. this is a non-idol au! there’s an age jump as well since it’s been 2 years since guanlin graduated high school. also, this is inspired by a song uwu
> 
> p.s.: there's been a lot of things going on within my family so this definitely didn't come out the way i wanted to since i had to rush everything in order to make the dates.. i'm so sorry about that but i hope it was good enough. :)

_“When you love someone so much that it overflows, it’s so amazing because this is how it is…”_

 

When You Love Someone by Day6 filled the coffee shop Jaehwan was currently at. It’s been a long day at work and he decided to stop by to grab something to drink before heading back into his apartment.

 

As he sat in the corner of the shop, he hummed along to the song as he went through his business e-mails. He replied to his boss and other business partners about his schedule once the new year has come to an end. Once he finished, he switched to his personal e-mail and looked at the first e-mail that popped up onto this screen.

 

In bold, the header says “OngNiel’s First Party of 2020!”.

 

“First party, already? 2019 isn’t even over.” He chuckled quietly to himself and clicked on the e-mail.

 

The e-mail shows a small invitation made from google calendars. His eyes went across the screen from left to right as he read the invitation. From what he read, it was actually a New Year’s party that’s being held at their apartment on the 31st and onto the new year. Jaehwan thought about it for a bit to think who the couple would invite.

 

‘ _Well, Daniel would invite the youngsters over, and Seongwoo will probably invite the other hyungs and, Minhyun._ ’ Jaehwan’s brain had a small pause as the name popped up into his head.

 

“Minhyunie hyung? Will he be there?” He asked himself quietly.

 

It’s been a while since Jaehwan was in contact with the older, knowing that it’s probably best that he didn’t go to events that Minhyun was at. The two had dated for about four years before splitting. Jaehwan thought it was the best momentof his life but his actions says otherwise. The two dated from his second year of high school and split at the third year of college.

 

Before he could go back to reminiscing their memories, he shook his head and tried to get himself back into some sense. Jaehwan quickly replied to the invitation, giving a yes.

 

After all, he didn’t go to their Christmas party. Jaehwan made up a white lie saying that his boss send him 5 manuscripts to go over before he came back from his short break for Christmas. Although it wasn’t true, Jisung, Sungwoon, and Daniel came over the next day and had a small Christmas celebration themselves. The four of them went out for lunch and went to the movies afterwards.

 

Jaehwan was thankful for his friend and two hyungs that came to see him even though the holiday has passed.

 

As he finished his drink, he brought the cup back to the counter and gave the shop a small tip before he made his way out the door. As we walked through the bustling streets of Seoul, he made sure he kept himself warm and quickly made his way home.

 

 

The next day, Jaehwan woke up to his boss calling that there’s a day off at work. The power and the sewage system wasn’t working and there wasn’t any way to fix it before the employees came to work.

 

‘ _Some Christmas miracle, huh_.’ He thought to himself as he got up and got ready for the day.

 

Since the party was about five days away, he decided to do late gift shopping for his friends. He knew that everyone was still a kid at heart so he decided to go to a small yet very popular stuffed animal store.

Once he arrived to the store, he quickly made is way through the sections since he knew what to get for each of his friend. When he arrived at the register, he made sure he had everything.

 

“Hamburger?…check.”

“Watermelon?…check.”

“Brown rice?…check.”

“Fish bread sushi?…check.”

“Sausage sushi?…check.”

“Ham sushi?…check.”

“Shark sushi?…check.”

“Salmon sushi?…check.”

“Egg sushi?…check.”

“And mine, choco sam?…check.”

 

After paying for the gifts he quickly stopped by a gift shop to buy gift bags and tissue paper along with cards. Right when he got home, he quickly wrapped his friends’ gifts and wrote them a small note in the Christmas cards.

 

Now that he was free rest of the day he got up and started looking around the apartment. Going around, he started to see things starting to pile up so he decided to start cleaning the place.

 

Soon enough, he hooked his phone up onto the bluetooth speaker Daehwi got him for his birthday and played the Winter Acoustic playlist on Spotify. As soon as the first music flowed through the speaker, he started to clean right away.

 

 

Rest of the days went by and soon enough, it became the 31st. Jinyoung called him earlier and the two decided to head over to the party together. Somehow, Jaehwan managed to finish getting ready early, when he was the last one to get ready during his high school and college years.

 

Jinyoung arrived from a taxi when Jaehwan was outside putting the gifts inside the trunk of his car.

 

“Boo.” Jinyoung said, attempting to scare the older.

 

“Ahh, you scared me.” He replied, staring at the younger.

 

“Hi, Jjaeni hyung.”

 

“Hi, Jinyoung. Ready to go to the party?”

 

“Yeah- wait a minute. You’re ready? How? You never were-“ Jaehwan rolled his eyes and covered the younger’s mouth before pulling away.

 

“Just get in the car Bae Jinyoung.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jinyoung saluted before hopping into the passenger’s seat.

 

The car filled with Christmas carols that’ll play for the last time until next December. Jinyoung looked out the window and hummed along to the songs.

 

“Hey hyung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When’s the last time you talked to Minhyun hyung?”

 

Jaehwan accidentally hit the brakes a bit too hard, making the both of them lurch a bit forward.

 

“Fuck, sorry. I honestly don’t remember, why?”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

“Also, do you think about hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Do you want me to be honest?” He replied, making sure he presses the accelerator gently.

 

“Yes, hyung.”

 

“Well, I do.” He started.

 

“I mean, why wouldn’t I? He was my first love and we’ve been together for a long time, y’know? As they say, first love takes a while to get over someone.”

 

“So, yes?” He asked as he furiously typed away on his phone.

 

“Yeah, wait Jinyoung. Who are you texting?”

 

“My mom. She kinda forgot that I was going to the party tonight.”

 

“You’re mom’s worried about you going out? Aren’t you 20 or something?” Jinyoung smirked at the fact that Jaehwan bought his lie.

 

“Hyung, I’m 22, Guanlin is 21, and you’re 26.”

 

“Woah, already? I remember when you were 18. You’ve had this massive crush on Daehwi and you always pined over-“

 

“Oh look! We’re here!” Jinyoung interrupted loudly before Jaehwan started his talk about high school Jinyoung.

 

Once Jaehwan parked the car, Jinyoung hopped out of the car and made a beeline towards their apartment. Jaehwan took his time, feeling a bit sick in his stomach.

 

“Am I getting sick? Did I eat something wrong early today?” He mumbled to himself as he went to the trunk to grab the gifts for his friends.

 

Once he locked his car, he slowly trudged his way up to OngNiel’s apartment, contemplating on whether or not he should go. Jaehwan could make up a white lie saying that he forgot about the manuscripts his boss gave him but that was the excuse he gave them last time.

 

Jaehwan decided to not chicken out and went on inside OngNiel’s apartment.

 

“Jaehwan! What took you so long?” Sungwoon asked as soon as he stepped into the place.

 

“Well hyung, I had 10 bags to carry. After all, I missed seeing you guys during Christmas so I decided to bring everyone’s gifts to the party tonight.”

 

“Did I hear gifts?” Jihoon’s head popped out from the kitchen.

 

“What did I get?” Guanlin asked and went after the gifts.

 

Soon enough, everyone came to Jaehwan and grabbed their gifts from him.

 

“I know it’s nothing grand but I promise to get something better next Christmas.” Jaehwan said, scratching his head.

 

“Don’t fuss about it Jaehwan, it’s wonderful!” Jisung said as he cuddled his gift.

 

“Yeah, I really like it. Thanks Jaehwan.” Jaehwan froze at the source of the voice. Turning around he saw Minhyun looking straight at him and smiling while hugging his gift.

 

Seongwoo then quickly announced that dinner was ready and the party is going to be in full swing. Everyone gathered at the table once they had their fun with the gifts and started to sit down.

 

Jaehwan lingered back to make sure everyone put their gifts away so Max wouldn’t cause any damage to them. He felt Minhyun’s presence behind him and sighed inwardly.

 

“Let’s go eat.” Minhyun said, waiting for the latter.

 

“You didn’t have to wait for me hyung.”

 

“Well, I just wanted to. If that’s okay with you of course.”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” He replied, smiling to himself.

 

The pair walked to the dining room and noticed that the only two seats left were the ones right next to each other. It seemed like Minhyun didn’t mind since he went to the empty chair and sat down. Jaehwan caught Daniel’s wink before sitting down next to Minhyun, a bit confused on why Daniel would do that. But then again, it’s Kang Daniel. What wasn’t he going to do?

 

Throughout the night the boys watch the two boys, who are still exes, act like they’re a couple. Sharing each other’s food and feeding each other when their plate is fill with the same exact damn food. Daehwi slowly started to lose his mind at the boys and it was only a matter of time until someone brought the question up.

“Hyungs, you look like you’re still dating.” Woojin blurted out.

 

Jihoon who was right next to him, smacked Woojin’s back and glared at him.

 

“What,” Woojin hissed, “I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

 

Jinyoung nods in agreement along with Daehwi, “Yeah, Woojin hyung’s not the only one.” Jinyoung said.

 

Minhyun shook his head and chuckled, “Well, maybe we should turn it down a notch.”

 

Jaehwan looked at him, “Uh, we don’t need to. If that’s okay with you.”

 

Once he let the words fall from his mouth, he put his head down, making sure no one saw his reddening face.

 

“Well, then, I won’t.” Minhyun replied nonchalantly.

 

Everyone was starting at Minhyun who was looking down at him with those eyes that he used to give him when they were dating. Then everyone started to look at each other and thought the same thing. Perhaps, it was a bad idea for them to break up. And perhaps, there’s a chance for them to get back together.

 

The rest of dinner flew by with lots of catching up and laughter. The night went on right after that and everyone was getting ready to finish the year and start the new one in a couple of minutes.

 

“Jaehwan, can I talk to you for a sec?” Minhyun whispered to him.

 

Jaehwan gives a small nod and gets up, following Minhyun out to the balcony.

 

“You have 5 minutes before the new year hyung, let’s hurry and head back inside so we can do the countdown with the others,” he joked, then looked out into the city.

 

“Actually, it might take longer than 5 minutes,” he mumbled.

 

Jaehwan looked up at the latter and blinked, “Why, what did you want to talk about?”

 

Minhyun sighed deeply and began talking, “Well…”

 

“I know it’s been a while since we’ve you know… But I’ve been thinking, maybe we can try again? I know our ending was a bit rough and that I’ve been illogical but I’ve thought long and hard about this. I’ve missed out times at uni where we’d do study dates and even the cleaning dates in your dorm. I know I have no right to say this but, do you think we can give us another chance?”

 

“Hyung.”

 

“I’ve seen your reactions with my attempt at flirting-“

 

“Hyung.”

 

“And it seemed good but then again I wouldn’t know but-“

 

“Hwang Minhyun!”

 

Minhyun froze, startled from Jaehwan’s voice. Jaehwan let out a small chuckle after watching the latter be startled.

 

“Will you listen to me now hyung?”

 

Minhyun gives a nod right before Jinyoung pops his head out saying there’s 10 seconds left on the clock and leaves the door slightly open to hear what’s happening before.

 

“Well, there’s 10 seconds left.” Jaehwan mumbled.

 

“Yeah?” Minhyun whispered and stepped closer the the man.

 

“Four…three…two…”

 

Jaehwan finished closing in on the gap and they were pulled into a kiss as the countdown finished and as the New Year began. The sounds that surrounded them began to fade out and the only thing Jaehwan could hear is the sound of his heart beating loudly into his ears.

 

Jaehwan wanted to keep the kiss a bit longer but was disappointed when Minhyun pulled away. He watched the older lean his forehead on his and let out a small smile.

 

“Happy New Years, Jjaeni.”  


“Happy New Years, Minhyunie hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> link to the boy's gifts from jaehwan: https://imgur.com/a/DM9sy60
> 
> uwu


End file.
